dig_dug_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirty Minutes Over ChallengeYou
Thirty Minutes Over ChallengeYou is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Dig Dug Z Kai. It first aired on May 16, 1999. Death Messages Shown *Susumu tried to swim in lava *Taizo tried to swim in lava *Masuyo tried to swim in lava *Anna tried to swim in lava *Ataru tried to swim in lava *Puchi tried to swim in lava *Usagi tried to swim in lava Plot When learning of a new Java Server cyber-cafe's opening downtown, Anna asks Taizo to take her. Even though Anna tries bribing him, Taizo refuses, until Susumu walks in, saying he knows a website that shows monkeys "doin' it". Taizo immediately agrees to go and eagerly jumps in the car. At the Java Server, Taizo nearly spends all of the family's checking account money, leaving only 1,200 emralds. Soon after, a thief walks into the cafe with a gun and cyber-robs Taizo, completely emptying their account, leaving no money for their family vacation. To earn some money, Taizo sneaks into the Hottenmeyers' house in the middle of the night, to steal and sell his possessions. Mr. Hottenmeyer catches him, but rather than reporting him, informs him of a savings seminar instead, to which Taizo steals his tickets. The family then attends the seminar to help solve their money problems. As the seminar progresses, it soon becomes apparent it is held by a man who, while he does point out a few useful tips, could stand to be a little less tight with his money. One of his pointers include saving money by scrounging through trash for food. The Hori's then find out they can get cheap plane tickets by booking last-minute flights. This method comes down to booking a flight on a plane with open seats, and an as of yet unknown location.. The flight they get onto, messing over the Hottenmeyer, then heads for ChallengeYou City. At the hotel, Taizo discovers that ChallengeYou are years ahead of Minecraftia, having a talking toilet in the bathroom that sprays fountains of muti-colored water, while Susumu discovers the TV has a camera that shows footage from the toilet. This gadget soon appals Susumu, Anna and Masuyo, as Taizo makes use of the multi-gadget toilet. They start buying various things that cost a fortune there. Anna wants to do something ChallengeYouean but Taizo and Susumu blatantly refuse, and would rather ignore the wonders of another culture, running off when Anna suggests something traditional. After visiting Creeper Town, a Minecraftian-themed restaurant, they are forced to go to the Sumo fights, where Taizo is arrested for killing the emperor (he thought he was a sumo wrestler). After being freed from prison (where Taizo and Susumu learn of ChallengeYou culture and the secret to inner peace), the Hori family is down to their last 1 thousand emralds, which they need to get home. Taizo crafts an emerald block to show Anna "something ChallengeYou", which is then blown up by a creeper, Taizo cries "D'oh!" in Japanese. They try to earn money by gutting fish at the Osaka Fish Concern. While working, they see on the work TV an advert for the Super Happy Smile Time Family Wish Show, which grants the winners anything they wish for. They go on the game show to win plane tickets back to Minecraftia, but go through a series of painful and humiliating tasks including being tied to ChallengeYou tower during a thunderstorm. To get the tickets in the final round, the Hori's have to grab them off a bridge that's suspended above a volcano. Meanwhile back in Minecraftia, Wataru Hoshi sees Taizo on TV and he, Holinger-Z and Darren find out Susumu was disguised as a South Park character to put beers on Taizo's tab. Back in ChallengeYou, the Hori's get the tickets, but fall in the lava, which turns out to be Orange juice loaded with Wasabi. When taking off for their return trip home, the plane is attacked by Godzilla, who happens to also be battling Rodan and Mothra, among others. Their plane wriggles free, and they return to Minecraftia without further incident.